


Home Is In Your Arms

by HanWritesTrash



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, I also needed a break from LBTA, I'm just really happy Gabriel is back, Just Bear With Me, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanWritesTrash/pseuds/HanWritesTrash
Summary: S13 E18 fix it! Just Gabriel finding himself and remembering everything he had with Sam.





	Home Is In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> If you read Life Before The Apocalypse...Don't worry!! I'm still writing the newest chapter! I didn't expect it to get so popular. This is just a happy little fix it we all needed.

Seeing Gabriel again...It hurt.

Eight years ago, Gabriel and Sam Winchester fell in love. Albeit slowly. Sam realised that, Gabriel was only trying to stop the apocalypse, to save his family. Just like Sam himself. After Gabriel freed them from TV Land, Sam watched his brother and his angel walk out. Leaving Sam to talk to the archangel. Let's just say, the rest is history.

When Gabriel sacrificed himself to save Sam, the younger Winchester felt a part of him die along with HIS archangel. He didn't go back until the next day, and those wing marks. Oh god! Sam felt sick. It was almost like Jess all over again. But this time...this time it seemed to hurt even more.

Those eight years, Sam struggled and threw himself into hunting even more. He knew the demon blood was bad, and that Gabriel wouldn't want Sam to. But Gabriel was gone! And Sam just couldn't care anymore. But no matter what, he couldn't forget.

So back to the present, and Gabriel was huddled in the corner, with no recollection of anything other than his time in hell being tortured in hell by Asmodeus. "Gabriel...it's Sam Winchester. D-do you remember me?" Sam asked, voice breaking.

"I don't think he remembers, Sam." Gee, thanks Cas.

This time, Sam explained the Casa Erotica DVD, but still to no avail. He left the room, heart breaking by the minute. Gabriel wouldn't even accept his grace! He hasn't spoken or made a single noise. Castiel smiled. "He'll come back, Sam." He tried to comfort the younger Winchester. Sam smiled back, but he really didn't believe Castiel at all. 

Sam and Castiel went back to check on Gabriel a few hours later, hoping that the archangel would maybe speak a few words. When they walked into the room, the room was full of Enochian letters. Sam recognised some of them, but couldn't form them into sentences. So Castiel went around the room, translating. It told Gabriel's story, of how he faked his death and ran away to Monte Carlo, shacking up with some Pornstars. It tells of how some Demigods had gotten ahold of him and sold him to As(s)modeus. How he spent hundreds of years being tortured and drained of his grace. By the time Castiel had finished speaking, Sam was crying. 

Gabriel had gone through so much! And in the end, it was him he died for. Sam kicked himself mentally. He should have known his archangel wasn't dead! Sam waved Castiel off into another room while Sam sat across from Gabriel. The archangel was staring at Sam intensely, like he wanted to both talk and run away. Sam sighed, he knew that deep down, his Gabriel was still there. He just, needed a push in the right direction.

"Gabriel! I know you're in there somewhere. Under this, mask you've put on. You're down there! I know what it's like wanting to hide from your family, you know I do! And I know that hiding away with a bunch of hookers sounds like the ideal life. But in the end, I came back! And I'm trying my best to make the world a better place. Your family needs you! Jack, your nephew needs you. We need you. Gabriel-" Sam pauses, tears streaming down his face.

"Gabriel...I need you." Sam whispers. He wiped his face and stood up, walking to the door. He gasped when he heard a small voice behind him.

"Pornstars. It was pornstars, Sam."

Sam smiled, fresh tears forming. He carried on walking out of the room. There was still hope.

Things seemed to be looking up. But then Sam answered the phone to Asmodeus. "Sam! I believe you have something of mine."

Sam looked across to Gabriel, who was crawling back into himself again. "I'm hanging up now." He said firmly, not taking his eyes off the archangel.

"You have ten minutes to return to me what's mine. Or I will come and destroy your precious bunker and take the archangel myself. You can hang up now." The Colonel Sanders lookalike threatened. Sam growled and almost smashed the phone in his hand. He ran out of the room to ward the bunker with every sigil he could think of.

The younger Winchester ran back into the room. "I've warded the bunker as best as I can, I'm not sure how long it'll hold."

Well, he soon got an answer to that. The bunker power cut off and the alarms started blaring. Sam and Castiel glanced at each other before running out to the war room, angel blades grasped tightly in their hands. They were jumped on by two demons, Sam wrestled with the first. Managing to stab him, lights burning out of his eyes. Castiel on the other hand, had given up on the angel blade altogether and pressed his hand to the last demon's head and managed to smite him. Both hunter and angel didn't have time to catch their breath before Asmodeus appeared and threw them both at the wall, keeping them there.

"I told you. I'm here to take what's mine." He said, waving two other demons in. Dragging a crying archangel with them. Gabriel was struggling against them. Trying to escape.

The demons dragged a reluctant Gabriel up the stairs. Gabriel looked down at his brother...and his hunter! Gabriel growled and summoned his grace, he managed to throw the demons down the stairs. Asmodeus looked up and snarled, clenching his fist tighter. "Oh Gabriel! You think you can get away from me? I OWN you! You're nothing, no one really cares about you. Your brother and the Winchester? Ha! You'd be better off dead!" He shouted.

Gabriel screamed, his eyes flashing with the amount of power. He stood up straighter and healing himself in the process, the silhouette of his wings against the red lights of the bunker. He clenched his fist and twisted. "Now listen to me you arrogant dick! I don't care what you say about me. But killing my brother? My fucking soulmate? You are wrong. By the way, I always hated that suit." Asmodeus burst into flames, dying in a matter of seconds. Leaving nothing but ashes in the spot he once stood. 

The alarms stopped and the power came back on. Gabriel walked back down the stairs, looking a lot cleaner than he did not even ten minutes ago. He didn't reach the last step before Sam swept the archangel into his arms. Holding him tight.

Gabriel laughed. A real laugh. He couldn't remember the last time he actually laughed. "I missed you too, my Samshine!" He laughed, while hugging Sam just as tight. And if he wrapped his wings around the older Winchester too? Well, no one has two know about that.

Sam put the archangel back on the floor, looking down. Sam had cried so much today, but this time they were happy tears. "Gabe! I thought I'd lost you."

Gabriel didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around the back of Sam's neck and pulled the Winchester into a passionate kiss. Sam all but moaned into the kiss, pulling Gabriel impossibly closer. He missed this. He missed this so much. He feels whole again.

"I love you, Gabriel."

"And I love you too, Sam. So much!"

Grace and soul, archangel and human. Together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't, please read Life Before The Apocalypse! It's my baby and I love it.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @SpaceDaddyLotor! OR I finally have my Tumblr set up! www.hanwritestrash.tumblr.com


End file.
